


A Broken Family

by Morgan_0315



Series: Mini Stories [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Family tension, family relationships questioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0315/pseuds/Morgan_0315
Summary: The death of a family member is what it takes for a family to unravel and understand the hate of both sides
Series: Mini Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166300
Kudos: 9





	A Broken Family

Why did he ever bother to get involved with this reckless family? He knew better than to let Phil drag him along as if he was one of his sons, even if the old man treated him like one. He wasn’t. And he never would be. Wilbur was. Wilbur his biological son. Now dead after trying to destroy what he loved and built. Tommy and Tubbo were a close second. They were more like brothers to Wilbur them he was. Hell they might have even called him dad once. Fundy was like a nephew to them, but an eyesore to him. He didn’t want this family. He just wanted his best friend. So why was he constantly blamed to be the bad guy yet barely giving a damn about the family!? Why was Tommy so filled with rage to try and berate him about being part of the family?! Why was it always his fault when he could give a shit about anyone other then Phil!?

“Enough!” Phil snapped at Tommy. He’d watched the murder in Technos eyes enough to know he was getting pissed very quickly and it wasn’t about to end well. Tubbo saw this as well trying to calm Tommy down. The blonde obviously wasn’t listening still yelling slurs at the man.

Chat was going crazy for blood, demanding it be spilt. He refused not wanting the death of a child regardless of what he’s done in the past and more recent.

“No! Shut it you old man! Wilbur dead because of you as well!” He growled pulling against Tubbo as he tried to hold back his friend from trying to pull a weapon. He couldn’t explain the anger of the blonde. He was barely around any of them to understand why he had caused so much pain when he destroyed the nation like Wilbur had asked! Of course he might have been slightly insane but he was a grown ass man who could make the decision himself.

“Enough Tommy! Wilbur’s was mad! I-I didn’t want to kill my son!” The yelling match only continued to get heated as Phil engaged with Tommy’s antics.

“If you didn’t want him dead you wouldn’t have stabbed him! Even if he fucking begged!” Tommy was pushed too far in his rage that tears from his anger started to seep. He tried to hide them as the fight continued. Tubbo giving up stopping the fight, but instead trying to soothe his pain.

“He- he was the last thing we had,” he voice finally broke, becoming quieter. Tubbo was only able to hug him to calm him but it was useless. He whispered something to Tubbo. Tubbo now had his own tears shaking his head against Tommy’s chest. The blonde sighed. “Sorry,” he mumbled louder for them to hear but only towards Tubbo.

“Fine,” he directed towards them this time,” leave, we don’t want you here anymore. It’d be better if you both went off and died for all I care,” Tubbo punched him slightly. He once again mumbled an apology to the smaller boy. “Leave and never come back,” he growled. Techno still couldn’t comprehend why both boys gave up the fight (regardless of them winning or not) and acted like they were the problem.

“Come on, let’s go,” Phil didn’t look at the two boys as he turned urging him to follow. Chat was still going crazy but there were a few calm voices of reason. Those of which understood the pain Tubbo and Tommy had just faced, yet didn’t explain.

The stalked off away from L’manburg, away from the grave. Techno had built a home in the snow, far away from anyone to visit. He wanted to retire after all that damaged caused by the war.

“Techno,” Phil’s voice was small and almost voiceless. It was nearly a whisper and he didn’t even know if he had spoken. “Do I look like the type of person who would want my son dead?” A question calm with tears. He wasn’t the emotional comfort person so he didn’t know what to do when he first saw the older man’s tears.

“No,” he answered with the best answer he knew. “Wilbur was insane.”

“But he was my son! Tommy was right, I didn’t have to immediately kill him when he asked! I could have tried some-“ he was cut off with an awkward hug from Techno.

“It doesn’t matter now. He wouldn’t have been the same Wilbur we know, and Tommy was upset because he saw him as a brother and father.” His voices finally supplied the answers to him even if he didn’t fully understand his pain. This reply didn’t seem to help as Phil burst into more tears for his dead son. 

“I-I took away there father,” Phil mumbled into Technos shoulder as he brought them inside the small wooden house, out of the cold. “That’s why they stopped fighting. There was no winning if they didn’t see us as family.” Things were clicking together in the two men’s mind.

“We orphaned two children to a cruel word that no longer likes them. Hell it might not have liked them in the first place.” Techno spoke the bitter truth. He understood why they were upset of his death but the reason they were anger at him specifically was still a mystery. It was Phil who had killed his son. He merely set his nation on fire.

“Went didn’t just orphan two, we did three,” the memory of Fundy flashed in his eyes as he watched the boy nearly faint watching the dead body of his father fall to the ground bloody in his grandfather’s hands. Tommy and Tubbo were immediately by the younger’s side trying their best to comfort him despite the war that raged on around them, and their pain of losing a loved one as well.

“Their anger was misdirected at us. Or well me, sorry,” he mumbled not trying to call the man out on the murder of his child. Phil shook his head. Chat on the other hand was calling him names and insulting him. He growled under his breath daring the voices to try again.

‘Your an idiot. For someone so smart he’s so dense! Look you can’t blame him to much, no he’s and idiot.’

“And why am I an idiot chat,” he growled surprising Phil. He held his head as a headache began to form.

‘They weren’t anger at you on their behalf. Yeah! It’s was Wilbur’s. Don’t forget Fundy!’ Chat spoke to the mind of Techno, who was still to dense to see the finished puzzle pieces in front of him.

“Why the hell would they be mad on Wilbur’s defense? Are you implying that Wilbur was mad at us,” he narrowed his eyes looking to Phil for an excuse but he seemed as confused as him.

‘Two idiot men. Well this problem did happen since childhood. Do you think we should have spoken up then? No, it wasn’t our problem.’ Their words became more cryptic. ‘Someone just say it already, they’re too stupid. Fine. You took away Wilbur’s father from him. He went insane because he didn’t have his father there with him. Now Fundy will be the same.’ Chats tone became more somber speaking of the dead, as if to pay what little respect they could to the dead.

“I took away his father,” he mumbled. Phil tilted his head unsure what that meant.

‘Do you not remember how Phil would follow you around? He was barely there for Wilbur. Just like he isn’t there with Fundy, but instead you. And you have the balls to fiend ignorance to two kids who know more about war then we do.’ One voice spoke so harshly it made him realize.

“I wasn’t fiend ignorance chat, I didn’t know. I’m not apart of this damn family-“ he was cut off with a sharp look from Phil.

“What do you mean you aren’t apart of this family! Your my son!” With those words Techno finally saw the man for what he was worth. 

He was Philza Minecraft. A man who loved to travel and raised two children as his own. One of which believed he wasn’t apart of the family and instead saw their ‘father’ as a friend who had helped him, and the second, who was ignored by his father leaving resentment towards his ‘brother’ whom he barely cared so see. It was clear when now. When Wilbur had called them he didn’t seem surprised when he answered their call. It was as if he expected us to be together. He wanted his fathers love during his time in Pogtopia but never received it because Techno was a step around the corner.

Philza a man to narrow minded to see the pain he had caused by have clear favoritism without meaning to. Even now accepting that it wasn’t his fault. Even now, abandoning Fundy to live with his two uncles, far too young to take care of themselves.

“Phil, I never once saw myself as your son. I was a friend. Your a friend. Wilbur was your son. Hell even Tommy and Tubbo were closer to being your sons then I was. Fundy is your grandson. Yet your here with me.” He mumbled the last bit. He was now aware of the pain they had caused. It might be their fault but there should have been an easier way of they’ll them then him near killing a child because of his brash words and a chat itching for blood.

“What are you talking about Techno? You were both my sons! I loved you both so mu-“

“Then why are you here?!” He unintentionally growled at Phil as he shifted back. “I can take care of myself. Wilbur couldn’t so why weren’t your with him? Even now. I can take care of myself. We just left the care of your grandson in the care of your sons brothers! Neither of use did good in this situation,” he huffed. Chat was now back to calling him an idiot. He just shook his head before stalking to his room leaving Phil to confused his words.

—

Back in the ruins of L’manburg, Tommy and Tubbo were trying to soothe Fundy. He was crying over the death of his father and it was rightfully so. They both knew the pain of loosing a father and didn’t like that Fundy had to experience that pain so young. They were going to try their best to help the young fox, but they themselves were kids as well. What more could they do? 

Tubbo gentlest caressed Fundy’s fur trying his best to hush the crying fox. His sniffles were quieting but the tears were still flowing.

“Papas not coming back,” he cried into Tubbos chest wishing it was instead the comfort of his father. With a heavy heart Tubbo had to shake his head. 

“I’m sorry Funds, Wil isn’t coming back,” comfort was supposed to be reassurance but where was his? He couldn’t be brave like Tommy, even if he knew he was crying on the inside. He couldn’t be that reassurance for him.

“Funds? Tubbs?” Tommy called into the room. He walked over to the two boys laid crying on the bed. They shifted for him to join in their cuddle. He smiled softly letting boy boys lay their heads on his shoulders. It was rare for Tommy to admit he liked cuddle but he needed this. He needed to be strong for these two. He needed to be the new rock. He could never replace Wil, but he’d try to be their for Fundy with the help of Tubbo for as long as he could. He’d help the boy learn and survive. He’d teach him what he knew, so he’d hopefully not feel as lonely as Wilbur did. At least not to the point where it would drive him insane. Tommy would make sure he’d survive the cruel world and become the man Wilbur would be proud of.

Tommy carefully calmed them down enough for them to sleep. They’d need it. In the next few days they would pick up the broken nation and name the next president. Oh a joy that would be.


End file.
